L'âme soeur
by Nucha05
Summary: Tom Hagen contemple le corps de Santino, criblé de balles.


Ce texte a été écrit au cours de la 13e Nuit du Fof. Suivant les contraintes du jeu, il a été rédigé en une heure à partir du thème "**Bromance**"(Bromance=Brother+Romance. Ce terme décrit une relation d'amitié très proche, voir équivoque entre deux hommes).  
>Le Fof est un forum de discussion et d'entraide autour de la fanfiction. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, n'hésitez pas à aller voir le lien dans ma lliste d'auteurs favoris.<p>

_**Disclaimer: **_L'oeuvre et les personnages appartiennent à Mario Puzo et à Paramount Pictures. L'auteur n'en tire aucun profit financier.  
>Attention, cette histoire ne s'appuie que sur le film et non sur le livre (que je n'ai pas lu). Il se peut donc que ma vision de l'enfance de Tom ne concorde pas avec le contenu du livre.<p>

Après vérification, je crois que cet OS est la seule fic de ce site dans le fandom "Godfather" écrite en français (détrompez-moi, si ce n'est pas le cas)! Raison de plus pour la lire, n'est-ce pas, chers amateurs des péripéties Corleonesques?

Bonne lecture, si ça vous dit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*L'âme-soeur*<em>**

D'abord, il y eut la rue. Son père avait disparu sans laisser d'adresse même avant sa naissance. Sa mère se noyait dans l'alcool. Tom était seul dans la rue. Lorsqu'il avait faim, il volait. Lorsqu'il était fatigué, il traînait la patte pour rentrer à la maison, parce que tout ce qu'il y trouverait serait un taudis insalubre et mal chauffé, sa mère sans doute au lit avec un homme, le propriétaire tambourinant à la porte à cause du retard pour le loyer.

Ensuite, il y eut une bagarre. En principe, il connaissait cela, mais à un contre quatre, ce n'était plus une bagarre, c'était un massacre. Soudain, il y avait eu ce garçon : taille haute, air de prince, une chape de cheveux noirs comme une couronne de geais sur sa tête. Sonny. Lui et ses amis avaient chassé la bande à Bruno Tattaglia et Sonny lui avait tendu la main comme un roi accorde une faveur à son vassal.

Grâce à Santino, Tom avait acquis une vraie famille. Le patriarche, Vito Corleone, l'avait contemplé de son œil perçant pendant que Sonny relatait avec force gestes et exclamations le combat inégal et s'écriait : « Tattaglia, mais quel bouffon, celui-là ! ». Tom, lui, ne disait rien et se demandait seulement comment faire en sorte de ne pas trop salir le parquet étincelant et le merveilleux tapis dans le bureau du chef de l'un des clans mafieux les plus puissants de New York. Ensuite, il y avait eu la Mamma Corleone qui lui avait servi à dîner avec les autres enfants. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait mangé ce soir-là. Quelque chose de goûteux et de copieux, servi en une large portion, gorgé de parfums et de saveurs inconnues, quelque chose de lumineux. Quelque chose de chaud, tout simplement. Autour de la table, il y avait tous les enfants de la famille. D'abord, Sonny lui-même, son sauveur, auréolé de son héroïsme et de sa grandeur d'âme. Ensuite, Fredo, penché sur son assiette et jetant à Tom des coups d'œil mi-intéressés, mi-inquiets; Michael qui examinait le nouveau-venu d'un air calme et très attentif. Enfin, la petite Connie aux longues boucles soyeuses dans les bras de sa mère.

Tom avait été un élément rapporté dans cette famille et il avait tout fait pour s'y intégrer comme il le put. On lui avait assigné la place du « Consiglieri » et il fit du Droit, bien qu'il aurait peut-être préféré l'Histoire ou même la Littérature. Jamais il ne s'était posé la question sur le caractère moral ou immoral des activités du clan. Pouvait-on questionner le sol sur lequel on marchait ?

Maintenant le sol s'était ébranlé, la famille était menacée. Comme le symbole cauchemardesque de cette déchéance, le corps de Sonny, criblé de balles reposait là, devant Tom, alors que Buonacera, le croque-mort, et son assistant commençaient à s'affairer autour de lui. Ils auraient beaucoup de travail. Le Don, devenu l'ombre de lui-même avait ânonné : « Sa mère ne doit pas le voir comme ça... Sa mère ne doit pas le voir comme ça... »

Sonny était tout simplement un tas de chair et d'os broyés. En le regardant maintenant, Tom se rendait compte combien sa relation avec Sonny avait été complexe. Celui-ci avait eu beaucoup de défauts : il avait été impatient, colérique, têtu. Il n'avait pas vraiment été très intelligent sous ses airs de bel homme et de grand seigneur. Il avait été misogyne et infidèle, il avait été grossier. Tom s'entendait beaucoup mieux avec Michael avec lequel il lui arrivait d'avoir des discussions profondes et sincères. Cependant, Tom se rendit compte, avec surprise, qu'il aurait donné beaucoup pour que Michael fût allongé ici, à la place de Sonny.

Peut-être Tom avait-il été si prompt à critiquer les choix et les actions de Sonny parce qu'il tenait particulièrement à lui, parce qu'il savait que son cœur, véritablement bon et généreux, méritait une meilleure enveloppe que ce bellâtre colérique qui trompait sa femme, alors qu'il l'aimait pourtant sincèrement ? Peut-être avait-il désapprouvé avec tant de véhémence son frère adoptif parce qu'il ne voulait pas admettre combien cela lui faisait mal de le voir, lui, Santino, son idole de jeunesse, tellement peu à la hauteur de ses attentes ?

Tom se souvint soudain la douleur perçante, déchirante dont il avait été frappé lorsque, Sonny, dans un de ses mythiques accès de colère lui avait crié : « Si j'avais un vrai Consiglieri de guerre italien ! Mais je n'ai que toi ! » Tom s'était alors rendu compte que ce n'était que pour lui, pour Santino, qu'il s'était plié à la volonté familiale, parce que ce qu'il avait toujours cherché n'était pas tant une famille qu'un frère, un alter ego. Tom n'était pas une fille mais Sonny avait été son chevalier en armure flamboyante, arrivé de nulle part pour le secourir et lui offrir un trésor inestimable : un foyer. Alors, Tom l'avait choisi en son for intérieur pour être son âme-sœur. Peut-être s'était-il trompé ? Peut-être que Sonny n'avait pas été à la hauteur ? Si c'était le cas, il était d'autant plus triste de voir devant lui ce corps, défiguré, déchiqueté, anéanti. Anéanti, comme ses espérances de trouver un jour en ce bas-monde son second moi.


End file.
